Closure
by Jademagic
Summary: It's nice seeing them learn about themselves and their feelings for each other. Too bad the gang won't have long to do anything about it; someone's watching and waiting to strike...and they've got inside help.
1. Part One: Chapter One

Disclaimer: If I were to find a magic lamp, I would wish to own them!...but that hasn't happened yet.

Lysander: What was the point in writing this story?

**Reaction:** Chapter One

She loved being out here. She felt so at home, here in nature, and here, she could escape.

But not from this.

Sighing, she opened her eyes to stare at the blue sky. A few clouds rolled by lazily, and she found that she could relate to the feeling of tiredness.

Trees would have sheltered her view of the wonder canvas of blue normally, but not here, and she understood suddenly why Rogue loved this place: the green carpet of fresh grass, even now when it was still slightly cool; the soft breezes that blew the leaves and new blossoms on the trees every now and then; the natural song passed between the beautiful animals that populated the area.

Sighing, as she closed her eyes, she placed her arms under her head as the grass continued to tickle her spine.

If only this place could do for her what it usually did, and bring back the peace and tranquility; but it couldn't. Not for this.

Dejectedly, but determined to feel better, she leapt up and sprinted through the wall of trees behind her, leaving the large clearing with a rock as its center behind, and didn't stop until she reached _it_.

There; it was a little hard to see it on the cliff wall, covered by all the plants, but pushing it aside revealed the stone that served as a door. Quickly, she used all of her strength to push it away and she hastily crawled into the narrow space. Shoes scrapping against the uneven ground, her head was barely more than a foot from the jagged ceiling as she bent down slightly to allow space to move.

It didn't take long to get to the end, and as she did so, she did not find herself in a barren cave.

The walls of the cliff opened here, and stretched so far, she couldn't see them, only knew they were there. The ground sloped downward to her left, breaking into an unexpected clove of trees. Shaking off her shoes, she relished in the carpet of grass found under her feet again. Shoes in hand, she took off to her left to the miniature waterfall. She watched as the pure water, crystal blue, spilled in the lake that emptied lightly bubbling spring that wound its way out of the hidden cavern and eventually to the river most of the student enjoyed immensely in the summer time.

She stripped down to her underwear, clothes tossed carelessly on the bank, and jumped right in.

Coming up she shook her mane of silky hair and pulled her feet up to float, the waterfall pounding a soothing beat in her ears.

**XM XM XM**

****

****

"Auntie O?"

She didn't know how long she'd been floating in the water, but her nephew's voice snapped her out of whatever daze she was in.

"Goddess, child!" she exclaimed as she swam toward the shore he stood on. "You could have knocked first, you know." Her blue eyes sparkled as she watched her nephew fidget when he realized what she was swimming in. She raised one perfect eyebrow at his movement.

"At least she's not skinny-dipping, Evan," a Southern accented voice told the still moving Spyke.

"_Oui__,_ but then again, I don't think I'd mind skinny-dipping with Stormy," Remy laughed as he winked unconcernedly at Ororo whose caramel skin was slowly tinting red. Evan shot the man an angry glance.

"You're both overreacting," Callisto sighed as she settled onto the bank and lay back to look up at the bit of sky they could see from the cavern.

"Since when did my spot become the public meeting ground?" Rogue asked semi- irritably as she stood between Evan and Remy, all three clad in shirts, Rogue's a light blue one much too big for her that read 'X-men' in large red letters in the middle with smaller, black letters that spelt out 'Leave no mutant behind'. It had been a joke, sounding a little like a Marine slogan, and Ororo distinctly remembered giving every guy last Christmas one just like it, all different colors. Right then, she was trying to remember just who'd gotten the blue one...

"Since you told Evan about it, _chère_," Remy laughed, bringing Ororo back to the present, as he stuck his hands in his red striped black shorts.

"Ah didn't tell the skater boy anything!" Rogue huffed as she glared playfully at both of them. "You can thank my elfin bro for that one." Evan stuck his tongue out at Remy, and Rogue pushed him into the water.

"No fair!" he screamed as he came up, his green shirt sticking to his body like a second skin. "I didn't even take my clothes off first!"

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "So you _do_ want to go skinny-dipping?" She then proceeded to roll on the ground, laughing and holding her sides as Evan tread water, his mouth gaped open; she didn't notice him slowly get back on the bank and remove his shirt. Nodding to Remy, he removed his red one, too. Still laughing, Rogue sat up to see both guys staring down at her, hands on the waist of their swim trunks.

"Rogue! Why didn't you tell us you wanted to enjoy this evening in your birthday suit?" Evan asked as Remy pretended to be about to remove his shorts. Thoroughly shook, she didn't fight back as Evan picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and jumped back into the deep lake.

"Now _that's _not fair!" she sputtered as she pushed her soppy wet hair out of her eyes to glare at a hysterical Remy and Evan. She clenched her fist at her sides, but was interrupted from saying anything else by Ororo.

"Why are you wearing a swimsuit? And a two-piece, nonetheless?" Ororo asked as she gestured to Rogue's green bikini style swim wear quite visible under the shirt now.

Rogue sighed exasperatedly and climbed out of the lake, wringing her dripping hair dry. "It's a long story, but seeing as how Callisto refuses to play with us, I _could_ go skinny-dipping, and no one would even get hurt."

"Except for my precious eyes, _mon__ ami_," Remy laughed again, but was cut short as he was thrown by Rogue and an obtained super-strength right into the cool lake. As soon as he came up, he was splashed in the face by a miniature tsunami, courtesy of a sudden wind provided by the Wind Rider.

"_What was that for?!?_" he screamed, brownish red hair spilling in his eyes.

"For your comment earlier," she smiled and turned away, her long white hair flowing behind her like satin.

"Oh, yes, and for calling me 'Stormy'. Do that again, and I will show you exactly what my codename means." She smiled deviously and winked before relaxing again. She watched as Evan tried to persuade Callisto to get in the water too, but screamed bloody murder when Rogue pants (or rather, shorted) him.

Smiling slightly, she watched him hurriedly pull his trunks back up as Remy gazed at him with new respect.

"_N'a__ pas su que vous l'avez eu dans vous, mon ami_," Remy muttered and Evan turned a glare on Callisto and Rogue as they turned a little red, and promptly turned a nice shade of red himself.

Ororo nearly forgot what had caused her to be so upset earlier, and why she'd found herself in the cavern in the first place as she watched the three of them take a well deserved break and goof off…almost…

**XM XM XM**

****

****

"Ororo?" the voice asked gently. She didn't turn from where she overlooked some of the kids hard at work on yet another project that was bound to end up causing her and Logan and Charles more trouble than it was worth.

The owner of the voice wandered farther into the loft and out onto the patio whose open door's curtains were playing in the breeze, floating into the bedroom. Sitting beside the woman, the figure glanced towards the group of students, too. "Would you like to talk about him with someone?"

"What makes you think this has to do with a guy?" Ororo simply sighed.

"You forget he's the closest thing Ah have to father besides the Professor," Rogue smiled gently.

"You have got me there, child. But if I agree to discuss whatever is bothering me, do you agree to allow me to discuss with you your current 'crush'?" Ororo smiled, gesturing quote signs with her slim fingers.

Rogue sat and contemplated this for a while. "Deal," she shrugged. "It's not like I've got anything to lose, after all."

"Come with me," she instructed as she led the girl back into her room, and with a gust of wind, the door closed behind them. Plants were definitely a main theme, and Rogue for the life of her couldn't figure out why it was she insisted on keeping a greenhouse, too.

The pair sat on Ororo's bed, and Ororo curled her legs up under her and hugged one of her pillows like a small child. Silence hung in the air with unvoiced questions for a while before she broke it.

"How did you know?"

Chuckling, Rogue swept a bang behind her ear. "Don't tell me you forgot what I said already? Ah told you, we're like this," she twisted two fingers together. "The guy goes all marauder whenever he thinks I'm in trouble, but he's sweet, and it's really –"

"Cute?" Rogue nodded as Ororo finished the sentence before sighing. "I know; he doesn't exactly strike you as the kind to care about others that much, but Goddess, he is mysterious. He knows so much about me, and all of it he learned within my first week around him."

"Yeah, he's kinda like that," Rogue chuckled lightly. She lied down on her stomach, propping up her head with her hands as she tilted it slightly. "It's kinda cute th' way he is around some people in this house," she winked at Ororo and the Weather Witch blushed. "Th' ol' feral's going soft, Ororo. Wake up and smell the roses!" Rogue continued to beam until a pillow hit her full in the face; a smirking Ororo sat behind it.

"Don't think Ah won't remember that later, now," Rogue laughed.

Ororo merely closed her blue eyes and leaned back on her bed. Suddenly, they snapped open, and a mischievous smile lit up her face as she looked at Rogue who was still wearing the shirt from earlier. "Why haven't you told him how much you like him?"

Rogue's turn to blush. "Ah have no idea what you're talking 'bout, Ororo. I don't like one single person in this house more than anyone else….save for maybe you and the professor, and Logan."

"However, it seems you have no problem disliking a certain someone more than others in this house," she grinned innocently. "Come now," she said excitedly, leaning forward, feeling even more excited and determined as she realized who's shirt it was she was wearing. "You agreed to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Rogue grinned wickedly as she scooted off the bed and moved toward the door.

"Oh, Rogue?" Ororo called carelessly after her as she got up and straightened the bed. Rogue's head peeked back around the attic bedroom's door. "His exact words were '_Dites le chère de remettre avec bonté ma chemise dans ma chambre après qu'elle lui soit lavée._" She smiled as she tried to pronunciation it correctly.

"Maybe I won't wash it," Rogue grinned finally as she blushed. "Nice chatting with you," she continued as she disappeared back around the doorway.

**XM XM XM**

****

****

"Piotr, did you get the knife?" Lance groaned. "Could we hurry up?"

"Just a second, huh?" Piotr mumbled before continuing in Russian, searching all the while for the knife they used. "Happy?" he requested upon producing it.

"Yes." Lance paused, still bent over his pack. "What did that mean?"

"What did what mean?" the large Russian answered, wrapping the knife securely before placing it in his own pack.

"Whatever the heck you were mumbling in Russian."

"Oh, that?" Piotr responded innocently. "Nothing at all," he reassured as he straightened up and looked around as if expecting someone to run into the kitchen. Lance continued to stare at him momentarily.

"Whatever; look, are we going or what? It's getting pretty late in the morning, and if we don't leave soon, _somebody_'s going to be breathing down our necks to keep company with them," the rock tumbler groaned, hoping not to have a repeat of last Saturday when he'd been forced to 'hang' with Jamie and his multiple carbon copies.

"Hold your horses," Piotr sighed as he began moving toward the door. "Don't you want to make sure we have everything?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lance responded as he started following, closing the pack and swinging it onto his back. He looked up to see a pair of legs sticking out of the ceiling. "What the…?"

"Aren't you guys ready yet?" Kitty giggled as she phased through the floor and landed right in Lance's path. Piotr spun around at the noise, the look on his face a perfect match of Lance's.

"We were waiting on you–why are you wearing my pants?" Piotr asked as he moved toward her, the dark jeans that fit loosely on Kitty's small frame, slightly startling him.

"And my shirt?" Lance followed, crossing his arms.

"Because I, like, didn't want to get _my_ clothes dirty!" she explained as if they'd been hit a few too many times during Danger Room sessions as her feet touched the floor and she immediately set about bouncing about the kitchen happily.

"So you took ours?!?" both boys queried in unison, narrowing their playful eyes slightly at the still bouncing Kitty.

Rolling her eyes, she came up behind Lance and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Giggling still as he put a hand to the spot, she appeared in front of Piotr and engaged in a full lip-lock.

"Can we go now?" she asked innocently with large eyes after waiting a few moments for their dazes to wear off.

"Uh-huh," both nodded lamely, Piotr looking slightly out of it as he grabbed his own pack up easily and followed like a trained puppy after his master, Lance drooling along beside him.

****

****

**XM XM XM**

****

****

"Rough day?" the gruff voice asked, but she didn't turn around.

"Yes," she agreed as the figure walked toward the refrigerator.

"They're out celebrating right now," he answered before she could ask the question. "I'll just be glad when the break is over," he grunted as he poured two glasses.

"That will only mean that we are that much closer to them being out for the summer, you know," she replied gently as she raised her head off of the kitchen counter.

"In my opinion, I think they should keep them locked up tight up there all year long," he growled as he sat beside her at the breakfast bar and handed her a glass.

"Thank you, Logan," she smiled as she took the glass.

Logan merely growled as he gulped down his drink; he made a slight face and looked at the glass. "That's a little strong; what's it doin' in the kids' reach?"

"I think that Scott bought it. If you have a complaint, take it up with him."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Ol' One-Eye? I don' think he even knows what this is…" he shook his head and moved to a plate of what appeared to be freshly baked cookies. "So that's what that alluring smell was," he mused as he picked one up, smirking slightly over his shoulders to his only company. He proceeded to place the cookie in his mouth, but was halted.

"I would not do that if I were you, Logan," she told him quietly, and Logan stopped. "Rogue baked those, and I do not think you can handle the spices she puts in them."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "What did you say….Ororo?"

Ororo flinched slightly; Logan…_never_ called her Ororo. She quickly recovered. "That's a batch of Rogue's special cookies; she puts spices in them, and they are rather hot. I do not think that you can handle them."

Logan's eyes grew to slits. "And you can?"

"As a matter of fact, yes; they are only Evan's favorite," she shrugged.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Why would Stripes bake 'em for Porcupine?"

"Long story short, he told her that Remy would love it if she baked for him, she told him that she could bake anything she wanted, anytime she wanted, and it didn't have to be just for Remy." Ororo smirked slightly as she took another sip of her tea. "By the way, you fixed my tea just right, as always."

"Smooth operator, that one," Logan muttered as he leaned against the counter.

"Yes," Ororo agreed. "He gets it from his aunt."

"Is that right?" Logan narrowed his eyes again, cookie still in hand. A wicked glint in his eyes, Logan pulled out two more glasses, filling them with ice and pop, and grabbing another cookie, he sat down beside her again, placing the two glasses between them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ororo raised one perfect eyebrow.

"You did say you could take this'n I couldn', didn' you?" Logan raised an eyebrow in a perfect mimic of Ororo.

"If it is a challenge you want, it is a challenge you will get," she smiled as she took the offered cookie.

"First one ta drink loses; that's goin' ta be you, darlin'" Logan smiled.

"Let's make this a little bit more interesting, hmm?" Logan looked quizzically at her, sizing up rather or not this would be bad for him. "If you win, I will be at your beck and call for one month; anything you want," she smiled deviously.

"'Anything'?," Logan asked, showing just how broad that could be.

"Let's not get off track, _Logan__," _Ororo looked at him angrily.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled.

"But," Ororo continued. "If I win, you will attend to all the plant life on the grounds as well as anything thing else I need done in a pink, flowery, sun dress."

Logan took a moment to think about this. "Deal," he grunted.

Turning so that they faced each other, Logan and Ororo both held the cookie right in front of their faces.

"On three, then," Logan grunted.

"One…"

"Two…"

Three!" they yelled simultaneously, and both threw the cookies in their mouths.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Logan's mouth…was...on..._fire_!

What the hell had Rogue put in these things?!? He knew the Southern belle loved it hot, but…

_ Damn!_

He glared at Ororo, who was staring at him nonchalantly.

He narrowed his eyes.

Ororo glared back.

His eyes began to water.

Ororo simply continued glaring as she bit the cookie.

Logan bit his cookie too, and immediately regretted it as this caused his mouth to experience the equivalent of a third degree burn.

He gritted his teeth and leaned forward a little bit, eyes blazing as much as his mouth.

Ororo leaned in.

They continued leaning in until their noses were centimeters apart.

_Ahem!_

Logan immediately pulled back, gulped down the molten lava cookie, and drained his glass.

Smirking, Ororo picked up her own glass and drank half of it, still facing Logan.

Logan turned so that he was sitting correctly at the breakfast bar, and glared angrily at her out of the corner of his eyes. He growled crossly. He grabbed her half-full glass, tilted his head back, and downed it all before slamming it back down on the counter. Gruffly, he got up from the table and began stalking out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and Logan?" Logan stopped as he pushed the kitchen door halfway open and a deep, irritated growl escaped the feral's lips. "You start today." Head slightly hung, he grunted in response and slipped out of the kitchen without further ado.

"What was that about?" Rogue asked skeptically as Ororo smiled and meandered out to the garden.

**XM XM XM**

****

****

"Why do we do this again?" Lance asked as all three lay on the bank, staring lazily at the slow moving puffs of white that floated by without a care in the world as the stream bubbled and tumbled its way over the rocks and continued on, disappearing around a bend. All three melons had been placed in the refreshing water and were slowly cooling.

"Because it's out tradition," Piotr replied without opening an eye.

"Because it's, like, fun," Kitty sighed as she turned on her side to look at Lance.

"And because we're bored with our lives," all three added in unison.

Lance pushed himself up and sat with his knees drawn up on the bank as he watched the water tumble past him and around a bend that hid the next leg of the stream from them. "…do you guys ever…I don't know…sit down and seriously think?"

Piotr imitated his girlfriend and propped himself up on one elbow. "What do you mean?"

Lance shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know…I'm not sure how to explain it…I mean, you're just sitting and you start thinking, and before you know it, you find yourself walking down memory lane, and you really analyze everything that's happened, and you make some realizations about some things…" Now frowning, he vigorously shook his head. "Never mind; I'm talking crazy; we've been out here in the sun too long." Standing up, he waded into the stream and removed the watermelon.

Plopping back onto his grassy seat, Lance fished around in the bag until he found the wrapped knife. Once it was unwrapped, he began cutting the watermelon into pieces.

"Don't cut them too small!" squealed Kitty as she carefully observed Lance who was too busy cutting to pay much attention. "I wanna eat it off the rind, goose!"

"And I wouldn't know this despite the fact that we only do this all the time because…?" Lance grinned as he handed Piotr a large piece.

"Don't give me that, just give me my fruit!" she laughed as she leaned over him and tried to steal a piece.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" he asks teasingly as he held the slice away from her.

She opened her mouth to retort, but was stopped short as sweet, juicy watermelon was slammed into her face and open mouth, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to startle her.

They stayed frozen in time for while, Piotr with his piece of watermelon frozen at his mouth, juice dripping down his chin; Lance with that goofy grin on his face, the squashed fruit still held in his hand, the rest of the watermelon sitting in front of him; Kitty staring at him disbelievingly, chunks of watermelon decorating her red face.

Then it snapped, and the trees rang with yelling as they took off on a chase, watermelon pieces flying through the air, more numerous than the birds fleeing from fear.

**XM XM XM**

****

The stars danced brightly in the dark sky, the light the full moon would have normally shed on the grounds abridged due to the dark clouds covering it. In the wane light, two figures rushed from the mansion and fled into the woods, swiftly traveling towards an unknown destination.

"Stop," the first figure held back the second. "This is far enough." It sat easily on the grassy plot, leaning in exhaustion from their run. The second propped itself against a tree trunk, its arms crossing its chest as it stared at the first expectantly.

"Well? What was so important you absolutely had to talk to me right this minute, and risk blowing our cover?"

"Calm down; it's nothing too serious. I just wanted your opinion; do you think bought it?"

"Well why wouldn't they?" the second sneered. "We've only been talking about how those two should get together since forever, now."

"….Yeah, I guess we kind of had, huh?" The first figure nodded lamely and drew up its knees, arms wrapping around its legs. The music of the night surrounded them, the second figure still pondering what the real purpose of the conversation was.

"Don't tell me you drug us all the way out here just to ask me if I thought those two bought the act…" it snorted. "I know you better than that; what's on your hidden agenda?"

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"If she trusts him, then I have no objections," the second snorted again. "I trust her judgment, believe it or not."

"Are you sure you're ok with this whole thing?" the first asked inaudibly.

"Why would I be ok with trying to get those two together?"

"I'm not talking about those two," the first snapped frustrated, then calmed down slightly. "I mean…are you ok with what we're trying to accomplish while tricking our friends?"

The second figure remained in silence.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok with trying to put those two together while working them and putting the other two together at the same time?"

Finally, the second figure responded. "I'm not going to have a problem, since that's what you mean... That I can assure you. I can let her go with no regrets," it continued, uncrossing its arms and letting them drop to its sides. "I realized….I can let her go…because I never had her in the first place. I know that, and I can live with that." Its fists clenched at its sides as the figure began to breathe more quickly. The first figure stood from its place and approached the second, reaching out a tentative hand to comfort it.

"As long as you've let her go….then it's ok."

"Yeah," the second agreed, nodding its head slowly. "As long as she's happy…I'll be ok." It turned to the first and gave a trademark smirk. "Let the operation commence."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I'll let you know as soon as I own them…

Olivia: We won't be hearing too much from her anytime soon…

AN: The first chapter has been completely revamped to better flow with the story, folks.

**Reaction:**Chapter Two

**XM XM XM**

****

****

"Wha-?" She tried to gasp as the hand clamped over her mouth and the breathing of her capturer on her neck before she felt herself dragged down the hall. She thought about screaming, but she knew that nobody was there; it was late on a Saturday, and every one had somewhere to be; save for the little Psychopaths, Anonymous, and they were most likely about to leave soon, too. Even her so-called boyfriend who'd forgotten their anniversary, apparently. She realized that a blindfold had been placed over her eyes, but she couldn't remember when that could have happened, and though she couldn't see, she had a pretty good feeling that whoever it is that seemed to be strong enough to have easily picked her up as they were now carrying her and moving swiftly. _Most likely so no-one catches him, _she thought bitterly. _Not that there was anyone who could actually do anything about it _to_ catch him_, she reminded herself ruefully again.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize for a minute that they'd stopped and that her feet were now touching the ground again. The arms that carried her were no longer present, and she found herself strangely missing the strong, smooth limbs that somehow reminded her of more familiar arms that she loved nothing more than to be in.

Slowly, she blinked her slightly blurry eyes, processing her surroundings, and upon her brain beginning to work again, she gasped in surprise.

She was in a room she wasn't quite sure she'd seen before, but she was almost certain that it was familiar for some significant reason.

Now, she realized, too, that her skin was in contact with a silky material that matched the color of her eyes which she thinks to use to gaze at herself. Two trestles of her hair dangled in little curls on either side of her face, the rest apparently piled in a bun on her head.

She stepped farther into the room from impulse, but doesn't seem to notice the door close with a breeze of wind, despite the fact that she was inside. Her glass slippers made a distinctive _clink_ as she walked.

There was a table, set for two right beside an open bay window, the town lights twinkling on the dark background of the night off into the distance like a sea.

There were no lights on the room; instead, it was illuminated by various candles, some scented; that were placed on the walls, two of the tallest sitting on the middle of the table, right in the center of a small bouquet of flowers. The food on the plates was plentiful and looked as though it tasted better than it smells, and it smelled quite heavenly.

She was not the least bit surprised when the same arms from before grasped her waist and the same steady breaths beat down on her neck again.

"You didn't think I'd forget this Tabby, did you?" the warm breath tickled her cold skin as he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe for just a little while," she told him as he leads her to the table.

**XM XM XM**

****

****

"There is absolutely nothing to do around this dump," Bobby sighed as he fell back onto the couch, and coincidentally onto Jubilee's feet.

"Bobby!" she groaned and tried to kick him. "Move, you big oaf…"

He grunted and rolled over, apparently forgetting that doing so would inevitably land him on the floor. Falling hard on his side, he tried to break his fall with his elbow, and ended up in searing pain.

"Youch!" he yelled angrily as he sprang to a sitting position, cradling his arm tenderly. "Now look what you did…" he whimpered, glaring up at Jubilee.

Jubilee opened one eye, headphones still on her ears, music blasting. At Bobby's indignant yelp, she pulled them from her ears and leaned over to look at her fallen and pouting boyfriend.

"Ah, Bobby; it's not that bad. Besides, you were asking for it. Remember that little ice in the hall incident last week?" Bobby only continued to glower, so rolling her eyes, Jubilee ruffled his hair, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. He lit up like a Christmas light, and immediately dropped his arm. Jubilee climbed down beside him and into his lap.

"You are so pathetic, man," Ray chuckled from his place, lying on the floor. He turned his head so he could see Bobby better; his humiliating was cut short as a booted foot temporarily crushed the side of his face not on the carpet.

"And why is that, Raymond?" Amara asked suspiciously, looking at Ray skeptically. Ray stopped laughing and chanced a glance up at the angry princess. "Well?" she questioned again, grinding her feet into Ray's stomach where they'd been laying previously. He winced as she continued more furiously.

"Because he actually appreciates his girlfriend?" she scowled.

"Ouch!" Ray screamed as one of her feet moved just a bit too far. He scrambled up, and looked incredulously at her. "Damn, Amara; do you know how much those boots hurt?!?" Amara continued to stare at him irately, her arms crossed over her chest in irritation.

"…come on, you know I appreciate you…" he tried submissively. Standing, he held out his arms to her and moved closer, pulling her into a somewhat reluctant embrace.

"And this would be the reason I don't have girlfriend," Sam muttered. "You guys have no idea how to handle them…"

Amara, meanwhile, gave into Ray's warm embrace, burying her head into his shoulder; Ray smirked over her shoulder at Sam, who rolled his eyes skywards.

"You have no idea what you're missing, dude," Bobby sighed dreamily in contentment as Jubilee cradled his head against her chest. He looked up innocently at her. "You know I appreciate you, right?"

"Yeah," Jubilee smiled as he swept a hand through her locks.

"When was that last time I showed you how much?"

Her cheeks flushed pink as she gripped hand now resting on the side of her face. "Bobby, is that really something you'd like to discuss right here…?"

"Not that!" Bobby interjected hastily, ignoring the unsuccessfully suppressed snickers from Sam. "I mean, did something nice for you? Like take you out to dinner, or something? Get out of this place for a while, for some 'us' time?"

"Oh, Bobby, I don't know…" Jubilee looked extremely relieved at the direction of the conversation.

"How about tonight?" Throwing a cocky glance to Sam and Ray, he leaned up and met Jubilee's lips briefly. "Would you like that? Go get ready, and we'll leave in just a little while, ok?"

"Yeah, Amara," Ray thought suddenly. "What about you? I appreciate you. We can go out tonight, too. Paint the city red, huh?" He looked up at her pleadingly, and then closed his eyes, gently rubbing against her leg.

"You know begging doesn't work with me…" Amara began half-heatedly. "…You also know you're just too cute…" She ran a hand through his hair and brought her face close.

"Sure thing, lover boy; we'll light up this place!" Her eyes caught fire and, winking at him, she sprang off the couch and ran toward the door, pulling Jubilee after her. She paused at the door, throwing a kiss over her shoulder before Amara tugged her more firmly, and both disappeared in a fit of giggles.

Sam looked between the two smirking boys who'd yet to move. "You know you're not getting laid tonight, right?"

"Is that what you think this is about?" Bobby gaped innocently at Sam.

Sam didn't reply.

"……so, you'll tell Roberto try asking Rahne again tonight?"

"Yep. You've got to remember to always help out a fellow guy," Ray winked.

"Strength in numbers, dude," Bobby smirked.

****

****

**XM XM XM**

****

****

"Well, this isn't so bad, now is it?"

Wanda glared.

"O…..k…." Remy glanced at Jamie for help. Jamie was too busy stocking up on as much popcorn as he could to be of much help though. "Look, why do you have to be so hard on me? You're never this hard on Jamie! …why do ya like that kid so much, anyways?"

"Why did you have to come?" she mumbled angrily as Jamie and two of his clones approached. One of the clones handed Wanda a box of chocolate candy, which took without she so much as a scowl. "Thanks, you little squirt," she told the original before turning swiftly on her heels and stalking toward the theatre.

Remy and Jamie stared after her silently. "Why the hell does she like you so much?"

"Well, duh," Jamie began from somewhere behind a stack of popcorn. "I mean, come on; who could resist my charm?"

"Hey, hey, hey, now. Slow down there, kid; I'm the one with the charm, remember?"

"Oh, of course; I forgot; that's why your charm impresses Rogue _sooo_ much." Jamie smirked, claiming victory, but Remy looked away and didn't say a word. The smirk left his face, and Jamie looked in sympathy to the side at Remy who'd stuck his hands into his pockets. "Gee, Remy; you know I didn't mean it; I'm sorry; the irritating thing kinda comes with the territory, you know?" He grinned widely and comically.

Remy glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. "What territory you talking about, you little squirt? The 'most annoying baby that ever graced the mansion halls' territory?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Jamie smiled dryly as Remy removed a few of the popcorn buckets to lighten the load. "You got your ticket stub –"

"Hey, do you two idiots want to hurry it up?" Wanda was glowering at the entrance to the theater. Remy and Jamie scampered to catch up to her before she decided to take drastic measures.

"It's bad enough that you two forced me here; are you going to make us miss the entire thing, too?" Exhaling sharply, she held open the door, but kept her back to them as she waited for Jamie and Remy to enter

"Now hold on a minute," Remy began, but had to halt as he readjusted the popcorn so it wouldn't go toppling. "_You_ dragged _us_ here, remember? You're the one who absolutely had to see this stupid thing…"

"What was that?" Wanda spun back around to them.

"Nothing, Wanda," Jamie beamed. "Hey, Wanda, could you help me with this stuff? I can't really carry it all…"

Wanda's gaze moved to Jamie, but it wasn't unkind. "…..yeah, all right, kid." She grabbed two of the buckets and walked into the theatre.

"Hey, Remy; word of advice?" Remy turned around and looked at Jamie who was still smirking. "Let me handle the ladies, ok?"

"You better be glad I can't get my hands on you, you little punk kid." One side of Remy's mouth lifted upward, and the two followed after Wanda, who'd already found a seat. "And remind me to deal with you later. After I have a little talk with Roguey."

****

****

**XM XM XM**

****

****

Freddy grunted loudly as he replaced the weight and sat up, grabbing his towel and wiping swear from his face. "Hey, Lance, man. Thanks again for coming with me."

"No prob," Lance nodded from where he had collapsed. "Ow…" he moaned quietly and gripped his arm.

"Er, Lance?" Freddy turned so that he could see the rock tumbler. "Hey, man, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Lance reassured him, waving him off with one hand. He winced from the pain. "God, I thought you were just joking when you said that was all muscle…"

"Yep!" Freddy beamed. He flexed his right arm, then struck a few poses. "I haven't worked out in a gym other than the one at the mansion for a while. Kinda needed to get out, see something new, you know?"

"Sure…" Lance managed as he exhaled sharply.

A look of concern settled on his slightly flushed face. "You don't look so good…."

"I'm fine!" Lance moaned. He closed his eyes and leaned back, extending his legs. "I'll be fine."

"Ok. But you're not lying, are you?"

"No, Fred."

Fred left it at that as Lance's breathing slowly returned to normal and he managed to push his damp bangs out of his eyes.

"Thanks again."

"Like I said," Lance repeated, "it's not problem. Anything for a fellow Brotherhood brother, you know?"

"But that's just it, man," Freddy shook his head and sat down beside Lance. "We're _not_ Brotherhood brothers anymore; we're….we're like…X-men, in a manor of speaking, you know? It's different." He sighed and got a reproving glance from some of the other people working out in the gym. Freddy didn't even scowl. "We've changed; I mean, when was the last time someone called me 'Blob'? And even my temper's gotten better!"

"Yeah, sure Freddy; we getting ready to blow this Popsicle joint?"

"Can't we stay for a little while?" Freddy gestured to the other occupants. "Look at me, man; I'm free! I…I don't feel like hiding from the world anymore, Lance." He smiled dreamily. "It feels good…really good. I mean, heck, I know most people still don't accept me, but now…I can accept them. And that's all that really matters, right?"

Lance stared at Freddy with something between pain from the exercise he's just been forced to endure, and question. "What the hell? You've been talking with those do-goody- X-men for too long…"

"I'm not the one who loves one of them, you know," Freddy smirked as he glanced at Lance.

"I had a crush on her, at one point, I'll admit." Lance averted his gaze. "But that was a long time ago; she's just a friend; nothing more. She was never meant to be anything more."

"Are you trying to convince me, or you, Lance?" Freddy heaved himself to his feet and turned back to look at him. "You still love her. You know. I know. The whole mansion knows it. There's nothing you can do about except move on."

Lance glared at Freddy in silence before finally standing himself. "You ever considering going into the line of shrinks?"

Freddy shrugged his massive shoulders. "Maybe once or twice."

"Don't." Lance smirked. Freddy patted him a little too hard on the back, and Lance winced as he held a hand to his shoulder.

"Let's blow this joint."

"You up for ice cream?"

**XM XM XM**

****

****

"Tabby?"

"Isn't this so romantic, Pie?" Tabitha asked as she gently shifted in Pietro's arms, loving the feel of his ice blue shirt that really gives his muscles justice against her skin. He gently tiled her head up so that their eyes met, and the light twinkling in her sapphire eyes was reflected in his.

"Tabby," he began, his voice low, "I brought you here because…I wanted to celebrate this. It's something special to me, and…I love this whole new world you've opened up to me." He gestured out toward the city glimmering below outside. "…It's like I'm actually seeing the beauty of the world, and all that's in it for the first time… And it's because of you. You really are my sunshine," he smiled.

"That's so sweet," she mimicked his smile as she unglued her eyes from the view and focused on him.

"And there's something else, Tabitha," his voice wavered slightly as he spoke louder. "…I think I just realized that …I love you."

Tabitha felt her mouth drop open. She wasn't exactly use to hearing those types of things that. At least, not having them be said to her and actually be sincere. Not in the way they did when they came out of Pietro's mouth, at least, that made her suddenly feel warm, starting wherever his skin met hers, and then working its way through her body.

"I did a lot of things I pay for, and I hate that I did them," he whispered as he twirled a trestle of her hair between his fingers. " I hurt people I love, people that love me, and I've been giving all the wrong reasons for everything. I feel like I…I don't know…maybe I don't deserve this. Maybe I _should_ follow the same path as my father, you know, Tabby?" he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hands. "I thought I did. I know a lot of people still think that it doesn't hurt, the things he does, the things he did, the things he made me do, that things that he makes me have an impulse to do still. But, you looked beyond that, and…you saw what I once was, you saw the shadow of the good, and you brought it back. You brought _me _back. I never thought anyone would ever be able to do that, but you did. And that only makes me love you more."

They sat in silence for a long time, both enjoying the warmth and the comfort the other gave them. He let his hands continue to skim lightly over Tabitha's silky soft skin, and she grabbed the back of his head as she reached up for a long, breathtaking kiss. She left her fingers twirling in his silvery tresses as one of his hands gripped her free one.

"Pietro," her voice broke the silence that enveloped the two of them. "If anyone had told me a few years ago that I'd meet that man I'd fall in love with while kicking his ass… I'd have looked for the guys in the white coats waiting to take them off to the asylum." She smirked slightly, feeling the chuckle building in his chest then throat long before it erupted from his mouth.

"And yet here we are," he whispered as he stopped chuckling. He removed the hair piece holding up her hair and ran his fingers through it as it cascaded down her back. After a minute, he used both hands to gently massage her shoulder as he leaned closer and whispered, "Who would have thought? The bad-ass cat has a soft side to her rough-and-tumble persona after all."

Tabitha gently smacked his arm with her hand which he immediately took in his own as he turned her and brought her closer, leaning back for a kiss which she returned enthusiastically, pulling her down with him.

"Wait until the others hear the Speed Demon likes to cuddle," she purred as she found herself laying on top of a Speed Demon Pillow and Pietro snaked his arms around her waist, seizing her lips with his own again in a less than chaste manner.

**XM XM XM**

****

Roberto growled slightly as he glared at Rahne, still sitting innocently on the edge of the lake.

"What?" she asked placidly. "I didn't do anything, I swear…" she smiled sweetly, honey dripping off of every word spoken with her Scottish accent.

"Oh, so the water just jumped in my face then?!?"

Roberto was trying to be angry.

Really, he was.

But it was rather difficult when the person he was trying to be angry at was the girl he as infatuated with, and whom he was extremely cute with her piercing emerald eyes and soft, silken mane, the most beautiful shade of red to ever grace the earth (in his opinion), especially with the moonlight glinting off of her the way it was right then, and the dancing light in the water….

"Argh!" he yelled, charging into her and sending her flying into the drink. She yelped in ire as she came back up. A scowl on her face, she crossly spit the water out in perfect imitation of the fountain. Roberto only continued to laugh. Loudly and extensively.

"Why you dirty little cheat," she snarled at him. Roberto shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the way the cookie crumbles, babe," he smirked. He blinked, and Rahne was gone. Leaning further over the edge to see better, he narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What the –"

Rahne reappeared suddenly, soaked to the bone, as she quickly pulled Roberto, causing him to topple in beside her.

She delighted in the fury on his face as he came back up, hair dripping into his eyes.

"That…was…soooo….not…fair…" he informed her through gritted teeth. "You realize, of course," he continued, throwing his head, causing his long hair to be removed out of his face, "that _this_ means war."

Scooting back, Rahne laid on her back, raising her feet up in the water, and gestured for him to advance.

"Bring it," she smirked.

With a half grin and a war cry, Roberto launched himself at her, pulling them both under again. Rahne fought against him, but he twisted her arm behind her back and pulled her closer, coming up and diving back down immediately.

Rahne wiggled her way out of his grasp, rising to the surface again. In one quick movement, she was behind Roberto, and before he knew what had happened, she'd jumped on his back, officially dunking him. Roberto fell back in, eyes halfway open. He gripped one of her legs and gave it a swift tug, and in the next second, Rahne joined him underwater. Roberto and Rahne up, gasping for breath at the same time before he scooped her up, the most devious grin imaginable on his face.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked coyly.

"Ri –" Rahne was stopped short as he threw her back in. He tried to block the swift splashes she created as she kicked underwater, but it was too much, and Roberto was overwhelmed.

He chuckled slightly as Rahne reappeared in front of him, none too happy, angry lining every feature of her face.

"Forgive me?" he squeaked timidly.

"Oh, I'll forgive ye all right," she beamed, going back under and yanking down his pants. "I'll get ye shorts later, of course…"

"Hey!" he yelled, but Rahne just kept smiling as she swam away and then threw the pants a safe distance away.

She turned to grin, satisfied, when she felt herself being pushed under again as her shirt was lifted over her head.

"Roberto!" she yelped. "'s no fair!" In return, she yanked his shirt over his head, both articles of clothing landing near the pants.

She yelped again as two strong hand reached out and tickled her soundly. Rahne doubled up with laughter, and Roberto took the chance to draw her to him, a sneer in place on his face.

"You're going to pay for that, Roberto," she threatened.

"Ok," he nodded. "But can I pay later? I have other plans, right about now…" He pulled her closer and kissed her, his tongue roving over her lips which she parted to allow his tongue entrance. He pulled back and smirked.

"I guess I can forgive ye, and forget this until later…" she grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Now isn't this so much more fun than that walk in the park we left off?"

"Oh, yes," she murmured as Roberto's lips found their way to her neck. She lifted her head to allow him better access, and he traced his way along her shoulder to the strap of her bra which he nibbled at.

"Nuh-uh-uh," she teased, and Roberto whimpered playfully as he continued. "That stays on until later. When we get back home…"

Roberto kissed his way back up to her neck, then captured her lips again, sinking into the water until it reached their necks.

"Whatever you say," he smirked as they let go, their breath having run out. His hands found their way to her thighs, and he pulled her even closer than she already way. "Whatever you say…" he repeated.

"Do you see me taking off your boxers?" she asked as one hand trailed down his chest and abs, sinking into the waistband of said clothing.

"Not yet…"

She brought her face beside his own, nibbling on his ear. "Then move your hands, Roberto…" she whispered in his ear.

"Whatever you say…"


End file.
